Harry Potter and the New Found Evil
by gilly-beans
Summary: Harry discovers that there is much more evil out in the wizarding world other than Voldermort and his Death Eaters. This type of evil uses powers not wands... and they call themselves Dark Hunters. They are incredible powerful. Please read! Chapter 3 UP!
1. The Prank

Chapter 1 

The Prank

**It was a windy night at number 4 Privet drive, where Harry Potter lived with his last remaining relatives, Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Oh… and of cause their overgrown son, Dudley. **

**Harry, who was having dreams of his godfathers death, woke-up screaming. He stopped screaming and got up to get a drink of water (and food, if he could). He put his hand on the doorknob when it swung open and there stood his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Cursing, Harry took a step back.**

"**So…" Uncle Vernon started, but… **

"**So… What!" Harry butted in, rudely.**

"**SO WHAT! BEEN WAKEN-UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, EVERYNIGHT BY THE BOY SCREAMING!" Stormed Uncle Vernon. He turned to his wife and said**

" **This is not normal, Petunia! Not normal at all!" He whispered to his wife, but Harry heard him clearly.**

"**Even more strange then Dudley's nude TV shows he watches?" Harry asked them, holding back his laughter.**

**Uncle Vernon looked like he was going to scream, but he pulled it back as him and Aunt Petunia trotted back to their bedroom. Harry slowly crept downstairs into the Kitchen thinking**

' **Finally, they're following the order members advice!'**

**He opened the fridge, when this unfamiliar said to him**

"**Up for a midnight snack, are we?"**

**Harry looked wildly around and saw his cousin Dudley sitting in the lounge room with a bottle of beer in his hand watching…**

"**That's disgusting, Dudley! What show is it?" Harry asked backing away from the lounge room.**

"**Naked News, they strip in front of your eyes!" Dudley answered, still having his eyes glued to the TV. Dudley let out a low whistle when one took of their shirt, while tell the sports report.**

"**I'll going to bed, Dud, good night," Harry finally said.**

" **K," he answered "Just don't answer the phone on your way past!"**

"**What! The phone not ringing?" Harry said, turning back to his cousin.**

"**It will," Dudley answered, with a happy grin on his face " You better get change if you want to join in,"**

**Just then, the phone rung! Dudley quickly jumped of the sofa and turned the TV off.**

**Dudley then jumped behind the sofa when Uncle Vernon walked quickly into the lounge room. He gave Harry a nasty look and answered the phone. He started talking and he turned his back on Harry. Harry sprung around and saw Dudley's head poke out from behind the sofa. He was grinning and poked his head back around the sofa.**

"**Okay, thanks, bye," Uncle Vernon finished. He raced upstairs and started talking to his wife. Harry sat down on the sofa.**

**Ten minutes later, Harry got up, as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were dragging suitcases down the stairs. **

"**I've letting Dudley stay because its 3 am, Vernon, he be fine," Aunt Petunia said.**

"**Okay, boy, come here," Called Uncle Vernon.**

**Harry did what his uncle and came over to the front door. Uncle Vernon handed Harry the telephone! Excitement had rosed in Harry.**

"**I want you to call your freak friends and tell them to pick you up, now!" Uncle Vernon told Harry. Harry, who was half way dialling Ron's number, stopped.**

"**What! Is something-wrong, boy? Wrong number? What!" Asked Uncle Vernon**

**Harry was going to say, " Why are you acting so nice?" rather rudely, but he changed his mind.**

"**Ah…Uncle Vernon…" Harry started, but Uncle Vernon butted-in.**

"**Don't know the number?" Uncle Vernon said rather sweetly as he skipped…! Yes! Skipped off to the kitchen! He came back with the phone book. He opened it up and said**

" **What's their last name? Weasel? Winter? Ah…Weasley!"**

"**Oh…No Uncle Vernon! It's just… it's 3am?"**

**Harry finally said, hiding his laughter.**

"**Okay then, ring them first thing in the morning, okay?" Uncle Vernon replied, seriously.**

"**Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry said, politely, as Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut and started the car and drove off.**

**Harry ran into the lounge room, where Dudley was sitting watching Naked News, again.**

"**What was that all about?" Harry asked Dudley. Dudley grinned.**

"**You're so thick you can't figure it out!" Dudley replied eyes still glued to the TV.**

**Harry angry rose inside of him. He was thinking of punching Dudley, when the doorbell rang. Dudley jumped up and answered the door. In came, Harry recognised as all of Dudley friends. Each holding a carton of beer!**

**Harry click,**

"**Dudley…you didn't organise a party, did you?" **


	2. Chaos for the Order

BIG SPOILER FOR HBP!

Hi everyone! This is my first Fiction, so it may not be that good (just kidding!) . Can you please R&R so I don't think no one is reading my story. Also, you may find a few mistakes. I know I had a few in the first chapter.

Lastly, enjoy reading my version of the six HP and don't worry I'm not going to stop because the six book is out.

Celby

PS: The Third chapter ("Fun at the Beach") maybe in about a month from now. Be sure to read the summary of it down the bottom.

Chapter 2

**Chaos for the Order**

**Harry sat on his bed in disbelief, as he told the chaos at the party to Ron, Hermione and Ginny.**

**They all sat silently as Harry recalled the party from beginning to end. This wasn't the first times he'd done it this morning. He had to tell the whole order what happened as soon as they brought him back from the party. Harry told them how all Dudley's friends came in with beer, then that the party was going fine til Dudley got piss out of his head and started tell everyone that Harry was a wizard and that he had a wand! **

**Then (the order members think this part is the most important of the night, Harry didn't) a girl at the back with straw-coloured hair, with two braids down her back, was smiling and as her and Harry's eyes met, she got up and headed for the front door. Then everything happen so fast! Two Death Eaters appearing and performed an Unforgivable curse on one of Dudley's friends. Harry had no chose but to attack. He managed to disarm the Death Eaters easily. The Death Eaters smiled as they picked up their wands waved goodbye to Harry and disapparated. All Dudley's friends turned to look at Harry, terrified, then started screaming and running around the house. Then about two dozen Order members arrived and started putting Memory charms on them all. It was hard, as Harry could see. Then the Order took Harry to Headquarters and told him to tell them every bit of information about the party.**

**Then Ron piped up, **

"**She, that girl that got away, could have wanted Harry to follow her outside?"**

"**Do you really think so, Ron? I can see evil written all over her!" Hermione demanded, in a matter-of-fact sort-of voice.**

"**Did the order every find her?" She asked turning to Harry.**

"**No. She left before the chaos happen," Harry replied, worried… then asked **

"**Why?"**

"**Because she could have called the Death Eaters!" Hermione answered, excited.**

"**Oh… Come off it, Hermione!" cried Ron, but before Hermione could answer, Ginny butted in,**

"**Maybe she was controlled to be a look-out!" she gasped getting up and pacing the room.**

"**Maybe the whole party was a set-up! Maybe all the Death Eaters wanted to do was to make chaos for the Order!"**

" **Your guess is as good as mine, Ginny. But they call it their fun," commented a familiar voice at the door. **

**There stood Remus Lupin. Suddenly, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny jumped up and started shooting question at Lupin.**

**Lupin put up his hand to make silence.**

"**If you all come downstairs, Dumbledore is prepared to answer all your questions about this morning," Lupin reported turning and walking downstairs. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny bolted behind him.**

**When they all got to the bottom of the stairs, Harry, Lupin, Ron, Hermione and Ginny slowed down as they tiptoed past Mrs. Black portrait. Ginny lost her foot and trip and fell onto Hermione, who, fell onto Ron, who, fell onto Harry, who, fell straight into Lupin. Before anyone could apologise, Mrs. Black started screaming her lungs off when suddenly; she stopped, had a look of terror on her face and took off through to the other portrait next to her. Then the front door burst open and in came more members of the order. At this, all the portraits of Sirius family relatives started whispering, madly, to each other. Just thinking about Sirius made Harry feel angry. Making him think it was his fault Sirius was dead. Ignoring what the order members were carrying, Harry started to feel rage rise inside of him until… **

**He realised that the order members were carrying a girl. The most beautiful girl Harry had ever seen. She had straw-coloured hair and two braids down her back that went down to her stomach, but in other words, she was cute! She looked like she was knocked-out.**

"**Found her in the local shopping centre parking area near where the chaos happened. Emmeline, Tonks and Kingsley are still at the house putting memory charms on the muggles. The youngest is best ones for the job," grunted a familiar voice that belonged to "Mad-Eye" Moody. Harry came back to reality, slowly. Lupin and Moody quickly close the curtains of Mrs. Black's portrait and raced into the hall with the other members of the order, closing the door. Harry looked behind him at Ron. Ron had a look of shock on his face the same look he had when he first saw Fleur Delacour. Hermione seem to think so too.**

"**Ron! Are you alright?" She asked waving a hand in front of his face.**

"**Stop it! You're disrupting my wonderful dream!" Ron snapped and continued to stare at the door. Hermione took a quick stepped back from Ron.**

"**Ron's finally gone mad," confirmed Ginny, as Harry and Hermione cracked up laughing. Then Ron took out an Extendable Ears out of his pocket and tried putting one end under the door. Ron immediately went flying backwards against the cupboard. Harry and Hermione raced toward him as he got up and did it again. **

"**Told you!" Ginny declared, as Harry, Hermione and her watch Ron running backwards and forward. Well… flying backwards and running forwards,**

"**Ron's finally gone mad! No… insane!"**

**Ron went flying again. He got up and started towards the door again when it burst open. There stood Dumbledore. He seemed very amused about something.**

"**Ah… Mr Weasley! It is you making that racked, is it? Dumbledore asked.**

**Ron looked embarrassed and murmurs something about "needing to go to the bathroom" and raced up the stairs without another word. Dumbledore chuckled to himself and looked down at the other three.**

**Harry suddenly realised something…**

"**Sir… that girl in there… she isn't a… um…" Harry started to asked but Dumbledore cut him off.**

"**Veela? No, No, No, Harry! What made you think that?" He questioned, sharply.**

"**The way Ron acted…that's all…" Harry replied, shrugged.**

"**If you all will follow me upstairs, I will answer all you question about this morning," Dumbledore said, importunely and turned to walk upstairs when he saw the look on Hermione's face. Dumbledore followed her glance and saw she was looking straight into the hall. With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore closed the doors to the hall just as screaming started and stopped.**

"**You-they… they aren't torturing her, are they?" Hermione questioned, horrified.**

"**Um… No… of cause not, Miss Granger…" Dumbledore answered, in an uncertain voice.**

"**Anyway, as I said, if you all follow me upstairs, I will answer any questions about this morning," Dumbledore repeated and walked, no, limped up the stairs. The others followed. They came to the first floor and Dumbledore headed off down the corridor. In the last room they found Ron on the bed. Dumbledore hand gestured them to go in. Harry, Hermione and Ginny sat on the bed with Ron.**

"**Ask away, then…" Dumbledore requested and sat down on the other bed. Harry was the first to get in…**

"**Ok… Who were the Death Eaters? Malfoy, Nott, Lestrange…" cried Harry, throwing his hand up in the air.**

"**We have reason to believe they were Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix husband, Rodolphus, are serving time in Azkaban. And our source tell us that it was Bellatrix and Antonin" Dumbledore answered, calmly.**

"**Snape…" Harry mumbled to himself, but, unfortunately, Dumbledore heard him.**

"**Not just _Professor_** **Snape, Harry, but also Miss Darcy downstairs…" Dumbledore claimed, as Hermione butted-in**

"So you are torturing information out of her!" Hermione cried, angrily.

"No, we are only using truth potion, Hermione, I assure you…" Dumbledore repeated, calmly.

"So… who is she?" Harry asked, finally.

"A witch, of course. Also, a teen runaway," Dumbledore explained as he started pacing the room. "I, of course, recognised her the moment I saw her. She reminds me of her muggleborn, Kit Lucas. Well, Kit was an orphan and adopted by muggles, so she was really half-blood," Dumbledore seem quite nervous for a second or two like he knew something they did not.

"Anyway, I knew before she told me, that she was Kit's youngest child, so that must make her a least sixteen. Her name is Elyon. I believe that her last name is Darcy. Yes… Elyon Kit Darcy. No! She is Fifteen… her birthday is first of September… I think…." Dumbledore paused "Ah… yes! First of September! The day I first met Harry! How could I forget! Her brother, Brendon, will be very happy to see. And, of course, her guardian, Blake. Elyon has been home schooled all her life. Now, Brendon is ready to send her to Hogwarts. Any more question?" Dumbledore added, looking around.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances.

"Ok, then," Dumbledore replied, suddenly "I think its time you all get some sleep. Chop, chop! I want you all to get at least 6-7 hours sleep before Elyon brother and guardian come round for lunch,"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all climbed up the stairs to the second floor where Harry and Ron bid goodnight (even know it was early morning) to Hermione and Ginny and went to bed.

That it for this chapter. Now here is the summary of "Fun At The Beach"

Harry and Elyon decide to go for a walk down to the beach while Hermione and Ginny help Ron with his homework he's left late and Dumbledore is discussing Elyon's future with Brendon and Blake. Harry and Elyon start having some fun, but their fun ends in unexacting ways. For Harry, mostly.

Celby


	3. Ron & Hermione's War

**BIG SPOILER HBP!**

Hi, again, everyone

Sorry it's late, I lost my Internet connection about a month ago just when I finished this chapter. It was very annoying!

Thanks for reviewing "Dark Child Production"

I really need you people to review, please!

Look, I have put a better summary. Maybe if I mention one of Harry's friends is evil, I might get more people reading. If this weren't my story, I would think the summary was lame, too.

I do, anyway.

Now, in the last chapter, you met (or hear of) some new characters that are.

Elyon Darcy – She is 15 and the youngest in her family (you will find more about her, her family and her shady past next chapter and in chapter six titled "9 To 4 In One Night").

Brendon Darcy – He's 26 years old and is the one of the oldest children.

Blake – He is Elyon older brother and Brendon's twin. He has guardianship of Elyon also.

Be sure to read the summary for the nextchapter, Paying the Price, down the bottom after the story.

Thanks,

Ellie-Gill

**Chapter 3**

**Ron & Hermione's War**

**That afternoon (it seemed that everyone over slept) member of the order were rushing in and out. Lupin, also, popped in now and again as well as Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks and Emmeline Vance (who always seemed very excited about her new job at Hogwarts that year, even know she wouldn't tell Harry what it was). Elyon seemed to be very friendly to everyone, except Ginny. Hermione thinks she jealous Ginny keep's getting owls every five minute from her boyfriend, Dean Thomas. Right now, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Elyon were in the bedroom where Harry and Ron slept finishing of homework (or in Ron case, starting homework). Harry looked up to see a brown and white barn owl fly through the open window towards Ginny. Harry looked over towards Elyon, who was talking to Hermione about Ancient Runes, Divination and Muggle Studies, who was eyeing Ginny with hatred. Harry and Elyon's eyes meet. Elyon rolled her eyes and looked back at Hermione who was showing her homework for Ancient Runes. Harry got up and yawned. It had taken him 3.5 hours to finish Snape essay on Absorbing Potion.**

"**Do any of you believe in your star signs?" Elyon voice piped up.**

"**Kind-of. Tell me mine, I'm Aries," Ron answered as Elyon pulled a book out of her bag that her guardian, Blake, brought her,**

"**Okay, here is why people love you,**

**What you see is what you get**

**You're always honest**

**You're the first to stick up for your friends**

**You're courageous**

**You have a big heart**

**Your enthusiasm is contagious-you can make anyone smile**

**Your confident**

**You never say no to a dare**

**You can laugh at yourself**

**You don't care what other people think about you"**

"**I reckon star stars are dumb, there never true," Hermione piped-up**

"**What about my love life this year?" Ron asked ignoring Hermione.**

"**Okay,**

**You will have more girls on you than you can handle**

**You will be on fire before your birthday**

**Christmas brings heavy-duty romance" Elyon finished.**

"**Since when has Ron had a girlfriend?" Ginny said, annoyed, "Star signs are rubbish in Ron's case,"**

**Ron looked like he was going to explode. Hermione could see it to and said, quickly**

"**What about mine, Elyon, I'm Virgo"**

"**Really! Me too!" Elyon answered, excited.**

"**Pathetic!" Ginny muttered just enough for Harry to hear.**

"**When is your birthday Elyon?" Harry asked, turning to her.**

"**Oh, 3rd… of September," Elyon answered, as Hermione jumped in,**

"**That makes you older than me! We can celebrate our 17th together at Hogwarts,"**

"**Whoa, whoa, I don't turn seventeen til next year, Hermione, next year…"**

"**Oh, ok," Hermione said, quiet embarrassed, "What about our star-sign then?"**

"**Yeah, here it is. This is why people love us,**

**We've got a fabulous style**

**We can always be relied upon**

**We try our best in every situation we find ourself in**

**We're highly intelligent**

**We tell it like it is**

**We're disciplined**

**We're a modest person**

**We're great at solving problems, even tricky ones!**

**We never settle for second best-we don't compromise**

**We give 100 all the time**

"**Cool! What about our love life's?" Hermione asked.**

"**Ok," Elyon answered, "Here goes,**

**There will be no shortage of hotties**

**The action goes from January 'til the end of March…" **

**Elyon voice was trailing off at this,**

"**Here, you read it Hermione…"**

"**Oh… ok, here goes,**

**September and October bring exciting new love interest**

**A confidence boost in December makes you feel good for the rest of the year,"**

"**What about you Ginny? Do you want me to read yours?" Hermione asked Ginny. Ginny looked up and shook her head.**

"**Ok, Harry?"**

"**Yeah, all right, Leo" Harry answered.**

"**Ok, people love you because**

**You're vivacious**

**Loyalty is very important to you-you always stay true**

**You're a born performer **

**You like pleasing the people you love-it makes you happy!**

**You're strong-minded**

**You're very artistic**

**You're extremely generous**

**Nobody is braver than you!**

**You're passionate**

**You'd do anything to put a smile on a friends face,"**

"**See, Gin, star sign are true! Nobody's brave than Harry!" Ron sneered at Ginny. Ginny rolled her eyes and went back to her homework.**

**Harry was thinking about him being a born performer. He couldn't see it happening.**

"**What about his love-life?" asked Ron, who disturbed Harry thought.**

"**Ok, Harry,**

**This year beginnings with girls, girls and more girls**

**Watch out for Virgo Vixens, these more to them that meets the eye,"**

"**Ha!" called Ginny. Everyone looked at her.**

"**Um…Deans having to stay at his Aunt Maggie house this week. His parents are, um… overseas on a holiday…"Ginny obviously made-up. Harry seemed the only on whom realised.**

"**Ron!" Hermione yelled all of a sudden, "That's only your first bit of homework you've done!"**

"**Yep," replied Ron, smartly.**

"**Ronald Weasley! I-I-I am disgusted with you!" Hermione screeched.**

"**Do you know you sound like my mother everyday?" Ron asked, smirking.**

**Hermione looked like she was going to kill Ron. **

"**Hey, Gin, Elyon, why don't we go downstairs?" Harry asked, quickly.**

"**Ok," Elyon replied, slowly, staring at Ron and Hermione.**

"**Gin?" Harry asked, looking over towards her.**

"**Nope, I want to be here to see what happens next-" Ginny stopped because Hermione just slapped Ron across the face. Ron looked utterly furious. **

"**I wonder if this will lead into anything?" Ginny asked. Hermione and Ron stared at her with hatred. Harry immediately whizzed Elyon out of the room and close the door.**

"**Ah, Harry! The man I've been waiting to see! Can we talk?" asked Lupin from behind.**

"**Yeah, just block your ears," Harry replied putting his hands over his ears. Elyon followed. Lupin shrugged and covered his ears. **

**Just in time, Hermione's, Ron's and Ginny's voice exploded through the closed door. Lupin pointed upstairs. Harry got the message. With their hands over their ears, they followed Lupin upstairs. Harry and Elyon followed him to the end of the hallway.**

"**Ok, Harry, lets go into this room to talk," Lupin suggested. Harry followed him in. Elyon closed the door and went downstairs. Harry looked into Lupin tired face. He knew what this was about... he'd been waiting for this.**

"**Now Harry, first of all, there is no need to call me professor any more. Since I am not your teacher. Mr. Lupin sounds weird… Lupin sounds like you're my teacher and sir or Mr … no. Call me Remus, ok?" He looked sadly at Harry. Harry could see aging lines in his face.**

"**Yeah, all right… Remus," Harry added.**

Sorry about that… that was longer than I thought. Next chapter will start where this one finishes.

Thanks,

Ellie-Gill

PS: I've changed my name. You've might have noticed.

PSS: There's changes if you haven't noticed.


End file.
